Presently, mobile devices are prevalently used in society. While mobile device technology continues to advance, there still exists a great communication capability gap between slow (weak) and fast (strong) mobile devices. The fast mobile device may be considered to be a strong mobile device, while the slow mobile device may be considered to be a weak mobile device. Thus, two strong mobile devices communicating with each other will experience a high quality of audio and video communication. In contrast, a weak mobile device receiving HD audio/video from a strong mobile device will experience a low quality of audio and video communication. As suggested, there exists a great disparity among devices, due to the different capability of devices resulting from age and/or a predetermined sophistication. For example, a brand new mobile device that includes up-to-date technology might not be able to communicate sufficiently with a 7 years old mobile device. Thus, there exist many communication problems due to the current disparity inherent to various mobile devices.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.